Field
The subject technology generally relates to displaying content on computing devices and, in particular, relates to systems and methods for interacting with content displayed on a device.
Description of the Related Art
A touch-based device such as a smartphone may allow a user to scroll through content by using the user's finger gestures. For example, while touching a screen of the touch-based device with the user's finger, the user may slide the finger in an upward direction to move the content in the upward direction or may slide the finger in a downward direction to move the content in the downward direction. Unfortunately, if the user desires to scroll through a large amount of content, the user may need to apply repeated finger gestures to scroll through the large amount of content. Thus, it is desirable to scroll through content without necessarily relying on the user's finger gestures for the scrolling.